How episode 50 of FMA1st seriesshould have ended
by LongliveA.Monk
Summary: It's what it says in the title. Rated T for mild swearing.


Though I support EdXEnvy, I would have loved if this really happened.

WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED THE ENTIRE SERIES AND OOC. Ed's acting like a 5 year old.

BTW: For those of you who don't know, "Nii-san" means big brother.

_Disclaimer-If I owned the first anime series of Fullmetal Alchemist, I probably would have made this the true ending. _

How episode 50 of the 1st series of FMA should have ended. 

"Show me what you really look like!" Ed shouted as he punched Envy. "Instead of being a coward, whose only real power is to hide behind other people's faces!"

Envy smirked. "Do you really want to see?"

Ed raised his fist once more. "Stop jerking me around!"

"You asked for it!"

A flash of light surrounded Envy. Ed froze.

'No,' He thought. 'It can't be…' He began to shake.

"What's wrong?" Envy said. "I thought you wanted to see."

His true form was that of a young man with flowing golden hair and golden eyes. He looked like a young version of Hohenheim, Ed and Al's father.

Ed continued to shake. "Y...you're…his son…" he said, in shock.

"Envy was the very first homunculi," Dante said, being grammatically incorrect. (1) "Created by Hohenheim almost 400 years ago. The result of the failed human transmutation of our son who he died prematurely of mercury poisoning. I suppose you could say that Envy was once your brother."

Al looked on, unable to say anything as he was also in shock.

Ed looked at the ground. "All this time…you were our…our…brother!" He looked back at Envy. "I just have one thing to say to you…"

Envy changed back to his preferred form (for no apparent reason) and smirked. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Ed suddenly grinned widely and hugged Envy. "NII-SAN!" He said happily.

Envy was both surprised and confused. "Huh?!"

Dante's stared and her eye twitched. Rose just stood there like a zombie, holding her baby.

Ed looked up at him, a big smile on his face. "I always wanted a big brother!" He hugged him tighter. He turned to Al. "Don't worry Al, I still love you too!"

"Good to know!" Al replied. "I love you too Nii-san!"

Dante scowled. "Ignore him Envy! Kill him!"

But Envy wasn't listening. His eyes were tearing up. "I…I can't remember the last time I ever got a hug. I feel…happy." He smiled, cried tears of happiness and hugged Ed back. "I love you little brother!"

"Ack!" Dante's mouth dropped open.

Envy let go of Ed and ran up to Dante. He transformed his arm into a blade. "Listen here you bitch. Let Al go and stop this madness."

Dante pretended to be hurt. "B…but Envy, I'm your mother."

Envy frowned. "You may be my mother but you never acted like it. You never showed me love, not even when I was a child." He pointed to Ed with his other hand. "But this boy, who was my enemy just a minute ago, has showed me what real love is!"

Ed smiled and waved. "Hi!"

"Now, do as I say: Let Ed and Al get their arm, leg and body back, let Rose go and let us all leave here or I'm going to stab you."

Dante sighed. "Fine."

The Elric brothers passed through The Gate, the Philosopher's stone inside Al was used as their sacrifice. When they returned, their body parts (and body) had returned. For a moment, they started at their bodies incredulously then immediately turned to each other and hugged.

"AL!" Ed said joyfully, crying.

"NII-SAN!" Al also cried.

They continued to hug for a long time. Then, they turned to Envy, ran to him and engulfed him in a brotherly hug.

"Thank you Envy Onii-san!" Al said. "Thank you soooo much!"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ed said.

Envy smiled. "You're welcome. I feel so loved!"

Rose was snapped out of her zombie state. She held her baby tightly in one arm and slapped Dante in the face with he other. "You bitch!"

Envy picked up the injured Wrath, who was now unconscious. "Come on everyone who isn't Dante or Gluttony, let's go."

Dante rubbed her cheek and sneered at the group as they walked to the elevator. "I haven't lost yet! I will find another way to make the Philosopher's stone!"

"Hey Gluttony, eat her." Envy said as the door closed. "Then eat yourself when you're done."

Gluttony looked at her with his usual look of hunger.

"Noooooooooo!" They heard her scream as they went up to the world above.

Ed hugged both Al and Envy. "Now I have a little brother and a big brother!"

Al grinned. "Now I have TWO big brothers!"

Envy also smiled. "And I have two little brothers." He turned to Ed with a smirk. "And I do mean LITTLE."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD EASILY BE MISTAKEN FOR A FIVE YEAR OLD?!!!"

Envy laughed. "Aw, I'm just teasin' ya little bro."

Ed smiled. "Little bro. I'm a little brother!"

Al chuckled. "Now you're the middle Elric child Nii-san. Onii-san is the oldest."

"Wait, I'm an Elric?" Envy asked.

"Of course," Al said. "You're our brother so you should be a member of our family."

The tears returned to Envy's eyes. "A family…I have a family!!"

And so, Roy killed Pride and became President, he and Riza married, the miniskirt law was put into place, Wrath got automail limbs and lived with his mother and father, Izumi and Sig, and the THREE Elric brothers lived together as a family. Oh, and Dante (the bitch) died a horribly painful death. Happy ending for everyone!

THE END!

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

I've had this idea for a while now. I do believe that Envy isn't really evil; he just needs a hug!

(1)Homunculi is plural, homunculus is singular. Wikipedia and a few other sites confirm the mistake in the script.


End file.
